Orderworld
The Orderworld, also known as the Planet/Realm of Order or Seido, is a planet in the Mortal Kombat series. About Orderworld As the polar opposite of Chaosworld, Seido is a place where law, order and structure prevail above anything else. It appears to be a clear, advanced, highly urbanised and civilised world. In a geographical standpoint, Seido, the planet of Order appears to be nothing more than a highland made up of many narrow, bridge-like roads that rests upon on an unknown agent. Incredibly long trees appear to grow from the bottom of the roads, liquid water appears from fountains despite having no means of formation, and small streams of water flow into non-existence. This may explain, though not stated, that Seido may also have lowlands, or it may be be due to the planet's magical properties. As a result of its structure, many buildings rest upon narrow walkways, and the inhabitants are well-adapted, as none show any fear of falling. Seido is divided into various towns decided by colour, such as Bluetown, Greentown, Redtown, and Goldtown (not the Gold Town from RDR). This does not merely apply to the road itself, but also to houses and huts in the area as well. Seido is also home to chilli food; green chills, gold chillies, fire chillies (this ones burn you for good), and blu chills. Each chilli shares the same colour of the town they are located in. Because of Seido's strict policies, the realm is often at war. Due to a glitch in the game, if one were to try to walk off the edge of the road, in certain spots, they would walk on air and would be able to leave the map forever, or at least for an eon. Native Species Thus far, the only known species inhabiting Orderworld are 'Seidans'. Seidans are humanoid in form, but like many other species in the planet of Mortal Kombat, possess greater affinities with magic and likely have a longer life expectancy. They are obsessed with structure and organization, which has lead to the fact they seem to care more about abstract things than they do about life and death, which makes them, curiously, a lot like Chaosworlders. Despite the egalitarian, clear outlook of their society, Seidans are tense people and many have reservations about their ruling caste, as is demonstrated by Darrius' Seidan Rebels movement. Inhabitants are also well-adapted to the nature of their planet, as they often appear busy and rushing to their destinations. Despite the strict laws, some everyday citizens (excluding the Resistance) still commit serious crimes such as murder, though they never get away with their crimes. Known Seidans *Dairou (A rebel assassin) *Darrius (Leader of the Resistance/Rebels) *Hotaru (Commander of the Seidan Guardsmen) *Duke Tallen (The ruler of the planet) *Rome the Gnome (A small dwarf coming from this planet, now lives on Earth) Relationships with other Planets As long as the mayor can enforce order in a planet, the people of Seido will consider any planet an ally. Most other planets share an uncertain or uneasy relationship with the planet such as Edenia because of how suppressive the law enforcers of its planet can be towards maintaining order. Seido is allied with Outworld because the Seidan Guardsmen, more specifically their leader Hotaru, ruled the walled city of Lei Chen to maintain outposts of law and order and to provide protection. Seido's biggest threat is received from its polar opposite, the Chaosworld because of its primitive nature. They are at war with Chaosworld for wanting to control their water, resulting in Chaosworlders enacting riots. With other planets however, it fears no real threats, remaining a truly neutral planet. Gallery Orderworld.png|Orderworld's map. Seido_pyramid.png|Pyramid of Seido. Flying_Pyramids_of_Seido.jpg|Flying pyramids in The Realm of Order. Orderworld_kamidogu.png|Orderworld's Kamidogu. Hotaru_with_his_guards.jpg|Commander Hotaru and his soldiers. Seidan_rebels.jpg|Darrius with his rebels. Category:MK Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Gods' Creations Category:Fascist Planets